Fall to pieces
by chubners
Summary: Ambos conviviam com a dor cômoda de perder pessoas importantes. Okita Sougo queria fazê-la entender que recaídas eram comuns quando passava-se tanto tempo aos pedaços. / okikagu, one-shot


Ela permitiu-se sentar na escada, ainda ofegante e com a visão turva, a fadiga havia quase lhe vencido. À sua frente encontrava-se dezenas de homens desmaiados, derrotados por ela sozinha. Otose a chamou quando seu bar fora ameaçado, sendo um dos únicos comércios ainda funcionando em toda a Edo, os roubos tornaram-se frequentes, mas sempre evitados por um dos Yorozuyas. Naquele dia a gangue decidiu atacar unida, o objetivo era terminar de uma vez por todas com aquele lugar e seus protetores. Kagura atendeu o pedido antes de Shinpachi, e então passou por intermináveis minutos de luta. Agora sentada na escada de sua antiga casa e trabalho, deixava que o suor escorresse por seu rosto, levando juntamente as lágrimas da dor de estar sozinha.

Há quatro anos _ele_ os deixara e ela ainda tinha recaídas. A yato não podia deixar de imaginar em momentos como esse o quão diferente as coisas seriam se Gin-san ainda estivesse com ela. Estar ali, onde um dia fora feliz, deixava-a angustiada.

Esfregou as costas da mão nos olhos com alento, enxugando as lágrimas e escondendo sua fraqueza, ela iria até a velha dentro do bar e pediria por uma tigela de arroz como recompensa, isso ia certamente animá-la.

Ela desceu os poucos degraus que havia subido para sentar-se longe da gangue derrotada, e antes mesmo que pisasse na rua um som ensurdecedor preencheu o vácuo seguido de uma dor latejante em seu ombro.

Kagura levou instantes até recobrar os sentidos inibidos pelo tiro. Piscando ainda sem entender, trouxe a mão até o ombro ferido sentindo o sangue correr entre seus dedos. Ela procurou o responsável envolvida em uma aura assassina, achando-o camuflado entre os vários homens caídos. Ele tinha em mãos um revólver e parecia arrepender-se de ter disparado contra a yato.

Ela aproximava-se e ele tremia, visivelmente aterrorizado para sequer correr. Ao alcançá-lo, Kagura o colocou de pé pelo colete e antes que ele implorasse clemência, socou-o. Desferindo seus golpes, ora acertando seu rosto ora o estômago, ela se deixou esvaziar-se não somente da raiva momentânea, mas também o suficiente de rancor que sentia para conseguir completar mais aquele dia. Ao ter certificado-se de que ele havia sido mesmo apagado dessa vez, soltou o corpo inconsciente como se não lhe fosse nada, como costumava soltar o lixo que tirava para Gintoki alguns anos atrás.

Até então, ela sabia bem que vinha sendo vigiada desde o disparo do revólver.

— O que você quer? — evitou-o por meses, era quem menos esperava encontrar num momento como aquele.

— Eu ouvi um tiro, vim verificar o local. — respondeu em um suspiro, realmente esperava que ela não o visse detrás do muro.

— Não existe mais polícia em Kabukichou. — sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada, pressionando o ferimento a fim de estancá-lo. — Você não tem que verificar nada.

E ela estava certa. Mesmo que surgisse sempre que algo lhe parecesse suspeito, Sougo livrara-se de suas patrulhas há anos, não possuía qualquer responsabilidade ligada a Edo mais. Nada menos que o quartel da Shinsengumi restara, isso e sua aptidão em manifestar-se em ocasiões importunas.

Embora não mais trocassem agressões físicas frequentes, eles continuavam não se tolerando. Kagura não era mais uma menina, e não tão-somente seu corpo agora desenvolvido mostrava isso, no entanto também suas atitudes eram as de uma mulher feita. Okita Sougo nunca fora maduro para sua real idade nos tempos do Yorozuya Gin-san, precisamente quando tratava-se de sua rival, contudo era evidente sua mudança nos últimos quatro anos, e Kagura recusava-se a admitir que havia sido para melhor.

— Não mesmo, mas vir aqui te rendeu esta oportunidade incrível de me ver. — chegou até ela devagar, sem ao menos esconder o sorriso sarcástico. — Isso está bem feio. — comprimiu os lábios ao perceber a seriedade do dano causado. — Espero que você morra.

Aquela falta de entonação dele lhe dava nos nervos.

A ruiva bufou sem saber como prosseguir, ainda não havia procurado onde passar a noite, e com aquela ferida teria dificuldade em realizar os curativos sozinha. Ela tirou a luva encharcada de sangue, deixando assim que escorresse pelo braço. E estando tão ocupada em fingir não sentir nada, ela não ouviu Okita falar. Seu campo de visão o captou estender-lhe a destra, e a yato não reagiu.

— Eu disse que vamos ao quartel para tratar disso.

— O quê? — ela piscou confusa, desviando o olhar entre a mão estendida e a expressão do sádico, esperava descobrir sinais de que aquilo fosse outra brincadeira de mal gosto.

— Você perdeu tanto sangue que já tá delirando. — era sempre tão difícil lidar com ela, mesmo após anos de convivência.

— Por que diabos eu iria até o covil de ex-ladrões de impostos? — semicerrou os olhos, preparando o tom para a próxima sentença. — E ainda por cima _com você_.

Kagura colocou-se de pé ao estalar a língua, e passou por ele desprezando sua gentileza. Sougo sentiu uma veia saltar ao vê-la tirar o cabelo dos ombros, insinuando autossuficiência, ela não conseguia ao menos ser prestativa.

Ele entendia o quanto ela era independente, e isso o mantinha entretido. A ruiva não era como outras mulheres, nunca fora. No entanto, ela tinha a personalidade desvirtuada, orgulhosa, era problemática demais. Em todas as vezes que o ex-capitão da primeira divisão da Shinsengumi tentara se aproximar dela nos últimos anos, acabou ganhando uma dor de cabeça diferente. Ainda que, o relacionamento deles tivesse relativamente evoluído ao ponto de conseguirem interagir feito pessoas em pleno juízo, eles não sequer haviam chegado a se considerar colegas.

Ele analisou a trilha de sangue que ela deixou ao passar, seguindo-a meramente de soslaio e sabendo o que sua teimosia lhe renderia.

A ruiva havia se levantado com certo esforço, seus membros superiores pulsavam dolorosamente em fadiga, e era evidente que mal podia suportar-se de pé. Isso somado a perca de sangue contínua, a fez ultrapassar Sougo por três passos antes de cair. Foi breve e indolor, sentiu tudo escurecer antes de ter de volta os sentidos ainda enfraquecidos. E estando no chão com a visão prejudicada pela tontura, tudo que ela ouviu foi o riso sádico do samurai.

— Eu poderia ter te segurado, mas seria muito clichê e depois do como você me tratou, isso foi pouco para você. — Kagura murmurou algo incompreensível em resposta, possivelmente um xingamento.

Ela sustentou o peso do corpo com os braços arqueados, tentando reerguer-se, mas ao levantar o joelho para um melhor apoio, ela se desequilibrou e sentiu mais sangue jorrar do ombro com os esforços. Antes que apagasse de vez, entre as longas piscadas, ela observou Sougo aproximar-se de si enquanto tirava o cachecol, e então, ela não viu mais nada.

Sougo fez o possível para estancar sua hemorragia, carregando-a até sua moto estacionada não muito longe dali em seguida. Seria complicado transportá-la segura naquele estado, mas seria realmente pior levá-la andando até o QG.

Os ex-policiais encararam boquiabertos Okita entrar no estabelecimento com a yato nos braços, eles esperavam não viver o suficiente para ver um absurdo daqueles. Ele, por outro lado, procurava passar entre os homens curiosos, perguntava-se a esse ponto se fora mesmo inteligente trazê-la ali. Hijikata parecia não estar lá, caso contrário, ele se oporia de imediato àquela situação. E aproveitando a ausência do ex-comandante, Sougo dirigiu-se ao quarto dele já com a intenção de tratar Kagura ali. Ele abriu e fechou a porta corrediça em um movimento, e esperou o alvoroço do quartel diminuir.

[...]

A ruiva pressionou os olhos ainda fechados, incomodada com a claridade e sentindo fisgadas no ombro. Virou a cabeça tentando acostumar-se com o ambiente, até sentir outra vez como se algo lhe perfurasse de leve. Não levou mais que alguns instantes para que ela despertasse em um estalo, encontrando-se sob a tutela de Sougo. Ele não a percebeu acordar, tinha em mãos agulha e linha, e costurava o ferimento em seu ombro. Kagura avistou dali somente o cachecol dele, banhado em sangue seu.

Talvez estivesse febril, Kagura sentia-se quente, todavia era confortável estar ali, melhor que muitos lugares em que já passara a noite. A luz de velas indicava não ser mais dia, e o papel de parede desbotado lhe era familiar. Pouco mobiliado, ela enxergou somente uma cômoda velha e espadas penduradas no quarto. Notando depois uma mesa atrás do samurai, e sobre ela, uma garrafa de saquê e o que parecia ser uma caixa de primeiros-socorros.

— Não acredito que me arrastou até seu quarto, nojento. — sua voz soou rouca, enfim chamando a atenção dele.

— Seja um pouco mais grata. — ele passou a agulha por sua pele outra vez, fazendo-a murmurar com a pontada. — E este não é meu quarto, é do Hijikata.

Ela o assistiu aproximar a boca de seu ombro nu, rasgando a linha nos dentes. Eles cruzaram os olhares, e Sougo a evitou, buscando a agulha em seu colo para guardar. Sem o cachecol enrolado no pescoço, seu kimono largo deixava a clavícula e um pouco de seu rígido peitoral exposto.

— Você vai cobrar pelos serviços? — perguntou irônica.

Há meses eles não se viam, a yato sumia como se fosse algum tipo de justiceira e o dever a chamasse. Eles nunca resolviam um desentendimento e quando ela aparecia, começavam outro. Era difícil estarem juntos, quando _estarem juntos_ significava desencadear uma série de sentimentos duvidosos que eles mesmos ainda não sabiam como lidar.

Okita Sougo a ignorou, dando-lhe as costas por um instante para guardar o que tinha usado. Ela aproveitou para levantar-se com dificuldade do futon e alcançar as botas que estavam próximas. O sadista virou e deparou-se irritado com aquilo, pegando-a pelos ombros e deitando a ruiva à força. Ela grunhiu com a pressão na ferida.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui! Me solta! — fragilizada, ela não conseguia livrar-se do samurai.

— Não seja idiota, _China_. — sua voz cobriu a dela, e quando enfim obteve a atenção desejada, ele diminuiu o aperto no seu ombro. — Você não precisa fazer nada por esse distrito, como eu não preciso, você vai morrer se continuar agindo assim. — dizia em seu tom habitual, mas no fundo parecia incomodado.

— Como se você se importasse.

Kagura tornou-se uma mulher de fases e Sougo odiava ter de lidar com ela. Complicada, ele nunca entendia o que passava-se pela sua mente, e suas reações eram sempre _tsundere_ demais.

— Realmente, não me importo. — saiu de cima dela, estalando a língua em irritação.

Ela analisou a expressão de descaso do ex-capitão da Shinsengumi em silêncio, lembrando-se da única pessoa que um dia se importara de fato com ela, ele era também a única pessoa que ela não tinha por perto. Outra vez naquele dia lágrimas involuntárias escorreram pelo seu rosto, Kagura não as evitou.

Ter visitado o Yorozuya depois de tanto tempo a deixou sentimental, trouxe à tona toa a dor que ela custava esconder.

E Okita era achegado daquela dor, ele convivia com ela desde a morte de Mitsuba. Também visitava Otae no hospital com frequência, e sabia que aquela dor também destruía pessoas próximas como Kondou e Shinpachi. Os quatro anos passados lhe renderam empatia, ele tomou causas como suas, amadureceu como homem. A questão era que, isso valia para sua rival, ele mentiu dizendo que não se importava, na verdade Kagura era a pessoa com quem ele mais tomara apreço durante aqueles anos.

A relação deles era confusa porque ambos não sabiam ser sinceros. Entretanto, vendo-a sofrer diante de si, Sougo cansou daquele orgulho. Ele era um sádico, não um insensível. Seu prazer não estava em ver seus amigos com o psicológico aos pedaços.

Kagura cobria os olhos encharcados com as costas da mão quando sentiu o braço ser afastado. Ela arregalou os olhos vendo Sougo curvar-se vagarosamente, seu cabelo comprido contornou o rosto dela, só parou ao sentir sua respiração irregular. Aquela não era a primeira vez deles próximos assim, mas talvez fosse a primeira vez com um real significado. O curto tempo que se encararam pareceu durar intermináveis minutos, e o silêncio entre eles dizia muito, dizia que iria ficar tudo bem e que ele se importava com a yato. Okita juntou sua testa a dela, permitindo-se fechar os olhos.

Ele encontrava-se arqueado sobre ela desajeitado, e então ela rodeou os braços sobre suas costas, desequilibrando-o. Kagura enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e agradeceu baixo, ele não ouviu, mas entendeu o gesto.

Separou-se dela desconcertado, levantou e dirigiu-se à saída. Desejou uma boa noite e foi para seu quarto.

Sem Gintoki, Kagura encontrava-se em pedaços. E diferente do tiro que tomou, aquela era uma ferida que jamais iria sarar-se por completo. Entretanto, pelo menos durante aquela noite ela poderia dormir em paz sabendo que não estava tão sozinha quanto imaginara.


End file.
